Sesshōmaru's mother
*Inu no Taishō *Inuyasha *Kagome Higurashi |weapons= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= Inu yōkai |viz manga= |english tv= |anime debut= 9 |final act= Yes |manga= 466 |japanese voice= Yoshiko Sakakibara |english voice= }} Sesshōmaru's mother is an Inu daiyōkai and former mate to the Inu no Taishō, by whom she bore Sesshōmaru. She can transform into a giant dog demon, though she generally retains her human appearance. She holds the Meidō Stone, which was given to her by the Inu no Taishō. He told her that if Sesshōmaru were ever to approach her seeking information about the Tenseiga, she should use the Meidō stone to test his abilities and not feel fear or sadness if it put his life in danger. She would later use the stone to revive Rin for a second time. Personality In demeanor she seems similar to Sesshōmaru, albeit with a certain playfulness, and probably influenced his initial attitude towards humans; observing Rin and Kohaku following Sesshōmaru, she inquires casually if he is planning to eat them. Observing Sesshōmaru's trial after activating the Meidō Stone, she seems at best only casually concerned about the possibility of his death, and after he refuses the escape route she offers, she seems mildly offended, complaining that, unlike his father, he "completely lacks any charm." However, she does feel concern for her son's well-being, as seen when she brings Rin back to life using the Meidō Stone after witnessing his reaction to her death, and later when she questions Jaken in whether or not Sesshōmaru was happy now that Rin was brought back. Although she is a daiyōkai, she is shown to have a good heart, chiding Sesshōmaru for seeking to perfect the Tenseiga as a weapon of destruction rather than a weapon of healing. She also lectures him about the qualities of the wielder of the Tenseiga, emphasizing the need for compassion, love and a pure heart. This could mean that she bears no ill-grudge towards her deceased mate; rather, she still nurses deep feelings towards him. She also lives in a large castle in the sky. Physical description Outfit She wears a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, and wears a dark blue outer wrap that has a fur pelt, which wraps around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap there also has another fur pelt. In addition, she wears a light blue necklace with an amulet of the Meidō Stone. Powers & Abilities *Dogform: Like her son and deceased mate, she is able to transform into a huge dog which gives her an incredible increase in strength considering her size. In this form she can fly. *Meidō stone: With the stone she is able to open and close portals to hell itself. She is also able to summon creatures from hell to do her bidding. Furthermore, she's able to snatch souls from hell to revive someone as seen when she revived Rin. *Wisdom: She understands that death is not something that can be easily overcome or controlled by one's whim. By showing him that death is immutable, she helps Sesshōmaru understand the value of life and sacrifice. This is an important lesson for Sesshōmaru who has always little valued the lives of others and, upon obtaining the sword Tenseiga, assumed that he could conquer death itself. In showing him that life is fragile and that those he cares for need to be protected, his mother helps him take the final step in his maturation, a prerequisite for him becoming a great demon on his own, and obtaining the sword Bakusaiga. Relationships ;Inu no Taishō She was the first partner of the Great Dog Demon. Not much is known about their relationship beyond the fact that they had Sesshōmaru together before he met Izayoi. It can be indicated that she still does love her former mate deeply and still thinks highly of him as she mentions him quite a few times when Sesshōmaru's group meets her and seems to value the lessons that he left her to teach to their son. ;Sesshōmaru She was the demon who gave birth to him and eventually taught him about the value of life. She is shown to be quite the authority figure and is not afraid to scold him if she feels that he acts childish and too full of pride without regards to respecting life itself. Despite her harsh nature towards him she truly does love her son and wants what best for him, this act is shown when she resurrects Rin a second time to make Sesshōmaru happy. Trivia *Even though Rumiko Takahashi never officially gave her a name, fans have nicknamed her "Inu Kimi" or "InuKimi". *Jaken refers to her as the "Lady Mother". In Japanese this term is "Gobodō-sama" (御母堂様), a respectful term to address another person's mother. *It is never revealed if Sesshōmaru's mother ever met Inuyasha's mother or if she bears any ill will towards the mortal woman. But based on her statement that Sesshōmaru inherited "one of his father's more unusual traits", it can be assumed that she finds relationships between yōkai and humans to be odd and difficult to understand. References ms:Ibu Sesshomaru zh:杀生丸之母 vi:Mẹ của Sesshomaru es:Madre de Sesshomaru Category:Daiyōkai Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Female Category:Characters